hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones
The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones is a 1987 animated TV movie originally produced as part of Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10. As the title suggests, it is a crossover between The Flintstones and The Jetsons. Summary In the future, while Elroy is busy working on a time machine, George Jetson comes to Mr. Spacely's office for a serious discussion. Spacely's business rival, Cogswell, has been stealing Spacely's business ideas under his nose, putting their jobs in jeopardy, Spacely orders George to go spy on Cogswell. George finds out that Cogswell's robot computer, S.A.R.A., has been seducing the Spacely robot computer, R.U.D.I., into leaking Mr. Spacely's secrets. George tries to report to Spacely, but R.U.D.I. won't let him. In the Stone Age, Wilma and Betty are trying to convince Fred Flintstone to have their vacation in Honolurock. Fred, wise to their plan, ignores their advances and, tells Barney Rubble that he plans to take the girls someplace better. Mr. Slate wants Fred and Barney to work a late shift due to their carelessness, but instead they go to a poker game, hoping to use the winnings to go on holiday. Slate is also at the poker game however, so Fred and Barney try disguising themselves. Unfortunately, Fred loses to Slate, and he and Barney are exposed, so Slate fires them. Back in the future, Elroy finishes his time machine. The Jetsons decide to use it to take a trip to the 25th century, as a way of relaxing themselves. Right before Elroy gets the machine working, Astro accidentally sets the switch to "Past". With no job, the Flintstones and Rubbles are forced to settle for a camping holiday, and without food, as Dino has stowed away and eaten all the food they packed. As Fred and Barney set up the tent, the "Jetsons" arrive from the future. Initially mistaking each other for aliens, Fred and George eventually communicate and the families become fast friends. Fred is amazed by George's futuristic gadgets and decides to use them to help Mr. Slate at the competitions at the upcoming company picnic. Fred introduces George to Slate, claiming George is a distant cousin. Slate is reluctant at first to trust George, but since Mr. Tarpit's cheating has set him back in the competitions, Slate accepts their help in exchange for giving them their jobs back. George and Fred use George's gadgets to win the events. However, during the last event, which consists of catching a "pigasaurus" in the mud, Astro and Dino's continued chase scares the pigasaurus enough for it to jump into Tarpit's arms, making Tarpit the winner of the picnic. Enraged, Mr. Slate refuses to hire Fred and Barney again. While Mr. Spacely continues to vent over his failing business, Henry and Rosey assemble a 'time machine retriever' to bring the Jetsons back. But when they get it to work, the time machine returns, with the Flintstones instead, the moment the Jetsons were taking a picture of them. At first, Henry, Rosey, and Mac mistake the newcomers for the Jetsons, and so does Spacely. But upon seeing they really are cavemen, Spacely introduces them to the press. Stuck in the past, George asks Mr. Slate for a job. Slate initially rejects, but when Tarpit offers George a job himself, Slate immediately makes George his partner. George becomes famous. Using their newfound fame and riches, the Jetsons buy multiple local businesses. Pretty soon though, the Jetsons begin to get stressed and cannot handle owning so many businesses. Mr. Spacely makes Fred the spokesman for his company, but R.U.D.I. accidentally leaks this information to S.A.R.A. When Spacely is introducing Fred to some important investors, Cogswell shows up and introduces Barney instead. Fred and Barney fight over jealously for taking all of the glory. Meanwhile, Rosey requests R.U.D.I. to help her and Henry try to fix the time machine to find the Jetsons. S.A.R.A. arrives and demands that R.U.D.I. get rid of Rosey, but R.U.D.I. agrees that he'll do whatever he can to get the Jetsons back and leaves S.A.R.A. for good. They are able to make the time machine work, Rosey is transported to the Stone Age, and she finds her family. Being able to return home, the Jetsons finally leave, taking Fred's car with them, after Judy says goodbye to an idol that she liked. Mr. Spacely concocts a brilliant idea to use Fred's car to invent futuristic replicas of them, and his business of selling Stone Age style cars become successful, much to Cogswell's dismay. Fred and Barney repair their friendship, and before they return home, George offers his partnership with Mr. Slate to give them their jobs back. Just as they are about to leave, Elroy tells them the time machine is broken and cannot be repaired. However, they're able to return to the Stone Age because their car absorbed the time machine's "quadrapotents". The Jetsons say a friendly farewell to their friends, the Flintstones. Availability * The film was released on VHS three times, first by Worldvision Home Video, second Kid Klassics, and then Warner Home Video. * In July 2011, the film was released on DVD via Warner Archive Collection. Voices *George O'Hanlon - George Jetson *Henry Corden - Fred Flintstone, Knight *Mel Blanc - Dino, Barney, Mr. Spacely *Penny Singleton - Jane Jetson *Daws Butler - Elroy Jetson, Cogswell, Mr. Orbit *Janet Waldo - Judy Jetson, Female Computer Voice *Jean Vander Pyl - Rosey, Wilma Flintstone *Brenda Vaccaro - DiDi *Jon Bauman - Iggy Sandstone *Hamilton Camp - Turk Taprit *Don Messick - Astro, R.U.D.I., Mac, Announcer, Store Manager, Robot *John Stephenson - Mr. Slate, Morderator, Investor, Poker Player *Julie McWhirter - Betty, Jet Rivers, Investor, Panelist, Harem Girl *Frank Welker - Dan Rathmoon, Johnny, Mr. Goldbrick *Patric Zimmerman - Additional Voices Credits * "The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Bob Hathcock and Berny Wolf * Written by: Don Nelson and Arthur Alsberg * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Character Voices: Jon Bauman, Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Hamilton Camp, Henry Corden, Julie Dees, Don Messick, George O'Hanlon, Penny Singleton, John Stephenson, Brenda Vaccaro, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Frank Welker, Patric Zimmerman * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Chris Otsuki * Character Design: Brian Hogan, Melanie Sowell * Music Composed and Conducted by: Sven Libaek, Rob Walsh * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Orchestrations: Don McGinnis * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Director: Don Lusk * Animation Directors: Jay Sarbry, Frank Andrina, Oliver Callahan, Joan Drake, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Don Patterson, Joanna Romersa, James T. Walker * Additional Animation Director: Glen Kennedy * Storyboard: Ron Campbell * Layout Supervisors: Jaime Diaz, Bill Diaz * Key Layout: Phil Lewis, Lorraine Marue, Bill Proctor * Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Jonathon Goley, Patti Palmer, Jeff Richards, Gloria Wood * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Karen Greslie * Xerography: Star Wirth * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Mark Lesser, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland * "Bedrock Rock" · Music by: Hoyt Curtin - Lyrics by: William Hanna * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editor: Jim Faris * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Sound Editors: Catherine MacKenzie, Michele Iverson, Tim Iverson, David M. Cowan, Brian Baker, Peter Collier, Jerry Winicki * Produced in Association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Animation Supervisor: Janine Dawson * Technical Advisor: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © Copyright 1987 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Trivia * Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm don't appear in this movie. This suggests that this movie takes place either before the events of the third season of The Flintstones (when Pebbles was born), or when Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm were in college. * The instrumental of "Rockin' Round the Galaxy", a song featured in the later Rockin' with Judy Jetson, can be heard when the families arrive at the company picnic. Category:Crossovers Category:The Jetsons Category:The Flintstones Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10